percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MonkeySlippers
Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:MonkeySlippers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SallyPerson (Talk) 01:46, February 6, 2011 Hiya! I'm Becca and welcome to the wiki. I read what you had of Runaway, and it was good! Keep writing more! If you need any help, just leave a message on my talk page. I hope you have a great time writing and reading, and that you make lots of new friends! Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 03:08, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Nice job on Runway. :) Yes, you do know who it is, right? Nicole Bloor 03:19, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome~! Welcome to the wiki~! ''Dafnne Daughter'' [[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'of Poseidon']] 03:48, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to the Wiki!!!!! Welcome to the Wiki!!!! Moodle "You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much... That I feel like I'm about to overflow. Look at me Roxas, who do you see?" - Xion speaking to Roxas, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days 21:27, February 10, 2011 (UTC) JENNNNAAAA!!! I think I'm getting a bit hyper, but I just realized that you really do exist. Okay, not that you do, I mean- arg!!! Of course you do!! I've like, known you for more than five years! I don't know what I mean, so pleaseee exuse me, will ya? :8 Gasp, you used Nicole Bloor without my permission? Yeah, you can. It's okay. Nice job on runaway, by the way. Nicole Bloor 02:18, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? Well, I guess she reformed :) I can fix it if you'd like. Nicole Bloor 02:24, February 17, 2011 (UTC) oo kay whatever you say. Nicole Bloor 02:30, February 17, 2011 (UTC) It's ur email without the 77, and the same thing for pass as this one. Nicole Bloor 02:32, February 17, 2011 (UTC) help urself.Nicole Bloor 02:34, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, i won't edit shady.Nicole Bloor 17:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC) you wanted a photo for runaway or bulletproof? srry jenna, i lost the paper you wrote on. :8Nicole Bloor 17:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) *Highfives back* Its true.... * WHOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! 100 edits!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally. LOL, Jenna. My favorite type of pie is apple pie (NOT the McDonalds one, I hate it), MY favorite Percy Jackson and the Olympians book is The Battle of the Labyrinth. Omigod, Jenna. You have a lot of songs that I like, but I fogot! I added MonkeySlippers to Jenny Craig, so sorry, I couldn't help it! Forgive me, but keep writing or I'll tickle you to death like "the daughter of Hermes" does! Just joking, but keep writing!! You know you can't survive without my writing and I can't survive without yours. Don't tell Jenna, but I'm upset with you. Just kidding! Nicole Bloor 23:09, February 24, 2011 (UTC) On it. :) Nicole Bloor 23:52, February 24, 2011 (UTC) *Is on* Have something to tell you, fast. Nicole Bloor 23:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Call me on the phone, Jenna.Nicole Bloor 00:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. Nicole Bloor 00:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I finished Diona's character image. Nicole Bloor 23:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) I know, but I can't see it. -Lao123 That is, the doll. It doesn't load. :( -Lao123 JENNY! Nicole Bloor 19:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) You-know-who died!!!!! Nicole Bloor 19:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Jenna go online on aim. I'll be there. Nicole Bloor 01:42, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi....Nicole Bloor 19:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Jenna. I'm gonna read now, so I can hopefully talk at 5, okay? Yes, maybe 5:00-5:20. Just give me time ;) Nicole Bloor 20:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Gon on aim, Jen. I'm on. Nicole Bloor 23:41, February 27, 2011 (UTC) The daughter of Krios is here! Feel free to use her in, ya know, Bulletproof and stuff...PLEASE?! Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 00:56, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm going to start her story after I finish this message. It'll explain it all. Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 22:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. sounds cool almost to that part in her story. BTW she can just be a minor character. I know you were probably already thinking that. KK Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 02:31, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Tanks a bunches! Just thought well, I dunno what I was thinking...Crazy thoughts maybe....Eva, Daughter of someone/TPYLE!!!/Tabia, daughter of .... 03:23, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes.Nicole Bloor 01:15, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Like yesturaday?talk. Nicole Bloor 02:21, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Danger Zone is safe and OK now. Click Danger Zone, to see. I had to make a new page, so it wouldn't be mistaken. The old danger zone page, I happened to see you used a few astricks, if that's what it's called. If you put too much, it becomes the stillouts. So, if that's okay with you. Nicole Bloor 23:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Our deal? Write Sleep, plzzz i wanna write my part.PLease -> I did the pther side logo.Victoria Velan 00:59, March 15, 2011 (UTC) No. I won't. I'm not sorry >:) Victoria Velan 00:32, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Fine. Be that way.Nicole isn't dead, by the way.Victoria Velan 01:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) do what?